Finding Sky: What happens after the end of the book
by TheBeesKnees98
Summary: A story about what happens after the end of Finding Sky but before Stealing Phoenix. Zed and Sky discover their joint gifts and what being soulfinders actually means.
1. Chapter 1

Zed

After the concert we all went back to my house, all of the Benedict's and all of the Bright's. Together, my beautiful soulfinder and I walked hand in hand; I had promised to myself I would never let Sky out of grasp again. She looked over at me with those giant blue eyes of hers, those eyes that every time I see I fall in love with all over again.

_What?_ I asked her telepathically. _You look like you're about to eat me or something._ I joked light-heartedly.

_Sorry._ She replied. _You just look so delicious in that suit of yours, I can't help myself. _

I stopped walking then and turned Sky to face me. "Hey, you know that I'm never going to leave your side ever again, right?" I knew she was still worried about what happened with the Kelly's so I leant closer to her and stared deeply into those sapphire eyes, forcing her to look at me and believe what I say.

"You promise?" Sky whispered huskily.

"Promise" I whispered back, leaning down to place my lips gently on hers. As I kissed Sky, I felt her melt into me and I deepened the kiss. I started to pull away because I could feel Simon's disapproving stare breaking through my skull, but Sky just pulled me back. I bent to whisper in her ear about her father and she eventually pulled away with the cutest pout that I just wanted to kiss it off her lips but knew I couldn't.

"Get a room you guys", Xav teased from behind us.

I saw Sky blushing from the corner of my eye and had a feeling I looked pretty similar. I grabbed Sky's hand and squeezed it as we got into Simon and Sally's car.

_Zed?_ Sky said in a small voice inside my head.

_Yes, Sky._

_Thank you_.

_For what? _I asked intrigued.

_Well, for staying with me tonight, and for saving me from the Kelly's, and for welcoming me into your family, and well, for being everything I needed, even when I didn't know what I needed. _Sky was frantic now.

_Hey, calm down baby. There's no need to thank me, it's what soulfinders do. We complete each other, we help each other and we're always there for each other, no matter what._ I stared deeply into her eyes, begging for her to believe me when I say the next three words. _I love you. I always will and I plan to make you the happiest girl in the world._

Sky looked back at me shyly and said something that shocks me every time she says it. _I love you too, Zed Benedict. And don't you forget it. _

I was just about to lean down and kiss her when I remembered we weren't alone. I can feel Simon glaring at me again through the mirror. I give him an apologetic smile and lean back into my seat, and grab Sky's hand instead. She blushes again but squeezes my hand gently in a disappointed manner.

_Sorry baby, but I really want him to like me. Although, I don't think I'm going the right way about it; kissing his daughter in front of him, when he specifically warned me to keep my hands off you. _

_Don't worry, he likes you already. You did save me from a bunch of lunatics.. Twice I might add. He just wants to keep you on edge around him._

_Like any good father should. _

Sky giggled out loud and Simon gave a quizzical look at us before Sally joined in the laughter. We all ended up laughing hysterically at I don't actually know what.

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice ;) All constructive criticism is welcome. Please feel free to leave a review to help me in the future. If you like it I will continue with this.**

**All recognisable characters and plot developments belong to the (amazingly talented) author of the Finding Sky books, Joss Stirling. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sky

When we arrived at the Benedict household and were all inside Karla got round to business and got all of the Benedict boys cooking the dinner. Well all except Zed, who had the extremely difficult task of laying the table. It's always an amusing sight to see the seven Benedict boys preparing and cooking meals whilst Karla sits with her feet up. I looked over to see Sally holding in her laughter at the sight and walked over to sit on the sofa next to her.

"Your boys are very well trained, Karla." Sally pointed out with an amused but respectful expression on her face.

"Well, I trained them all up myself to make sure that they could cook a decent meal for their families when they're older. Although I'm sorry to say that the only one who showed absolutely no hope was Zed. I mean, bless him, he can't even cook pasta without burning it. I just can't understand it myself but I tried my best." Karla explained to Sally who seems relieved.

"Mom! Xav's throwing flour at me!" I heard Yves yell from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, while I sort out my children." Karla sighed with a smile. "Xavier Benedict you stop that at once unless you want double shifts on the lift for the next year!"

"Wow! This is one exciting family, isn't it? At least not all of the family is as perfect as they seem." Sally said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I mean that at least Zed isn't so perfect, with the whole cooking thing, I won't have to worry about my cooking when he comes over for dinner."

"Oh Sally! You do make me laugh. Your cooking is absolutely fine. You shouldn't worry about trying to please him." Although that is all I really thought about when I was with him. Trying to please him, trying to meet up with these soulfinder expectations of his. I don't even know what it means, not yet anyway.

"Dinner is served" Yves said, with a mighty flourish of his hand as he placeed the steaming dish on the table.

"Oh my, isn't that something?" Sally exclaimed, in admiration.

"Dig in," Saul spoke up "guests first." He said pointedly, more to Xav who already has his plate at the ready.

"Sorry." Xav mumbled.

Simon talked to Vic and Trace about their jobs in the police and FBI and seemed utterly fascinated with how much they've done to help people. He was staring at them wide-eyed and admiringly while they told stories about how many close calls they've had with gunshots and other dangerous stuff.

Sally was talking to Yves about school and music and seemed absolutely flattered at Yves' politeness.

_He always has been a suck up. Oh, and very popular with the older ladies. _Zed teased, telepathically as he followed my gaze.

Yves glared at Zed from across the table as if he could hear what Zed said to me.

_Oops, forgot to exclude Yves from that message._ Zed said chuckling.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he feigned injury. I giggled at him and he pulled me closer to him on the bench. Just then Will and Saul's heads snapped up in alarm.

_What's going on? _I heard Zed ask Saul telepathically, so as not to worry Simon and Sally.

_I can sense danger nearby. Perhaps you should run Sally, Simon and Sky home Zed._ Saul answered nervously.

_I'm not going anywhere. Wherever Zed is I am. _I sais with false confidence.

_We don't want to mix you and you're family up in our affairs, Sky. It'll be safer if you're as far away as possible._

_But- _I began but was interrupted by Zed.

_It's alright, Sky. I'll drop you and your parents off and pretend to leave. I'll come back later so I can protect you if anything happens._ Zed interrupted in a worried tone.

_Fine. But please don't leave me for long. _I agreed, fighting off tears.

_I won't, remember I promised. _And with that it was decided.

Karla and Saul made some excuses to cue our departure and I added in that I was tired and needed an early night, although I knew I wouldn't sleep even if the Benedict's weren't in danger.

Simon drove us home, with Zed following on his motorbike close behind. They were a little confused about the sudden exit but I just told them that it was my fault for yawning so much. When we arrived at our house I went straight up to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I put on some sweats and a baggy shirt and went straight over to my window to look out for Zed.

That was when I saw them. Three men in all black, watching the road for Zed and... Watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Zed

I hated leaving Sky, but I had to return home to see if all was okay there. All I could think about was Sky sat in her room all alone. She was probably terrified thanks to Dad and Will. What if she was the one they wanted? What if-

_Zed! There are three men outside my house. You can't come back for me. They're waiting for you. _Sky's tear-ridden, terrified voice came through to me and made me almost fall off my motorbike.

_Sky, are you alright? I'm coming to get you_

_No! You mustn't. It's you they want. I can feel it. Zed, please don't do this. _

_But I can't leave you in danger, Sky. I'm coming to get you whether it's dangerous or not._ I shouted, I didn't mean to sound so angry. I wasn't angry at Sky, I was angry at the fact that I thought she'd be safe but she's in danger because of me.

_Zed, please. _She sounded so scared.

_I'm on my way._

_At least bring some back up? _ She asked feebly.

_There's not enough time. I'll call them but I'm still coming straight away._ I did as I said and called Xav. I didn't want dad involved because he needed to stay at home with mom and protect the house, so I turned to my most annoying but trusting brother. Xav answered straight away and I told him what was happening. He hung up the phone as I heard him shouting for Trace and Vic.

I sped away towards Sky's house and as I came up the road I could see the men stood outside Sky's bedroom window, near the apple tree that I now wished hadn't been so conveniently placed. As I pulled up to the front of the house I noticed that none of the men tried to stop me. This was strange, totally strange.

I wasn't really sure what do next because the men didn't look as if they were going to punch me but I didn't like how close they were to Sky.

I began taking my helmet off as one of the men spoke in a gruff tone.

"Zed Benedict. Not the one I wanted to see but I guess you'll do."

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. What was wrong with me? The last time someone spoke to me like that they ended up with a broken nose.

_Sky's turned you into a softie,_ Xav spoke into me brain, _who would've thought._

_Shut up Xav._ I snarled.

_Oooh, sorry._ He whined sarcastically._ We're on our way we'll be there in a minute. Vic said to keep him talking._

_Okay. Fine. _I blocked him off.

"We want to join the Net." The man said indifferently.

"Wh-wh-wait, what?" I stuttered completely shocked.

"We want to join the Savant Net. We left Daniel Kelly's place and decided we wanted to use our gifts for good. Just like your family does. We just knew we wouldn't be able to join unless we convinced you and we know about little Sky's gift to see liars so figured it'd be best to speak in front of her." He seemed desperate for me to understand. I couldn't figure out what to do so I asked Sky.

_Sky? Is he lying? _

_No, he's not. What are you going to do?_

_He's serious? Erm..._

Just then Trace, Vic and Xav turned up. I guess they left Yves and Will to cover for them. I filled them in telling them what had happened and that Sky said they weren't lying. They seemed just as surprised as me.

"We'll take them to the station. Ask more questions. Find out what's going on, but you should probably stay with Sky in case it's a trap." Vic said.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._ Xav said, with mock sarcasm.

_Is there anything you wouldn't do Xav?_

_Well, I wouldn't-_

_Actually, I don't want you to answer that. _I blocked Xav out and spoke to Victor.

"Alright Vic, I'll stay here. See you in the morning."

Vic, Trace and Xav grabbed a man each and shoved them into the car. The men went willingly, to my total surprise. This is really strange. I then realised that Xav didn't have a seat in the car or any means to get home so threw him my helmet and keys.

"Be careful, alright?" I told him sternly.

"Sure, sure." Xav muttered and rode off back home.

I looked up to Sky in the window, where she was smiling sheepishly.

"Hey," I said to Sky after I climbed through the window, not wanting to disturb Sally and especially not Simon.

"Hi," she replied. She looked at me then averted her gaze.

I caught her chin with my fingers and gently pulled her face to mine. "We're not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with." I whispered, to hide my shaking voice. I so wanted to kiss her, but she had said she was tired and that was about two hours ago. She needed sleep, and I could feel her frantic thoughts through her shield.

She looked away from my eyes as if embarrassed and I pulled her to her bed to show her I meant what I said. "Come on, you should sleep. It's late." I tucked her in and went to sit in a chair by the window.

"Hey, you're not sitting there all night, you need sleep too." She whispered in a voice I knew I couldn't say no to. She sounded almost desperate and I hated seeing her like that. She held open the covers and I slid in next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Fine, but I doubt I'll be able to sleep when I'm worrying so much." I mumbled into her hair as she snuggled into me. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. Man, she looked so good. She reached up to kiss me and I pulled her closer to me. She kissed me gently and my heart skipped in my chest, like it always does when Sky shows that she loves me as much as I love her. She pulled back slightly, probably because she wanted sleep. I pulled her back into me and kissed each of her eyelids and lay her head on my chest. "Sleep, sweetheart, I'll be here in the morning." She lent further into me and I felt her relax and her breaths slow. Soon, I followed by example and slept through the night with my Soulfinder at my side. Worries forgotten and feeling complete.

I woke with a start, not recognising the room and not feeling Sky beside me. Had the men escaped from the station and got her. I was about to call out to her when I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Crap" I whispered. I did the only thing I could think of and hid in Sky's wardrobe. Its cliché, I know but I really can't handle explaining why I'm here to Simon at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Zed? Where are you?" I heard Sky ask in a hushed voice.

_Zed, did you go home?_ She said telepathically, after she realised I wasn't there.

_Hey, I'm still here. _I said to her stepping out of the wardrobe. _Do you really think I'm that guy? The one who leaves his girl after spending the night with her before she wakes up? How rude. _ I answered jokingly.

_No, of course I didn't. I guess, I just don't expect my boyfriend to hide in my wardrobe when I'm just bringing him coffee. _She joked back.

"Well, thank you sweetheart." I said aloud, taking the coffee.

We sat on her bed chatting and drinking the coffee before I realised I should probably see what happened last night. I did plan on staying awake to keep in contact with Trace or Vic about the men, but I fell asleep too quickly to find out. I must have look unfocussed because Sky stopped talking and leant closer to me.

"Have you spoken to the others yet?" she asked, sensing my worry.

"No, I was thinking I should probably see soon in case it's not safe at home." I answered Sky before finding Trace's mind.

_Hey Trace, you up yet?_

_Zed? Is that you? Is everything ok?_

_Yeah, it's all fine. What happened last night?_

_Well, we've done everything we can with the men. They claim that Daniel Kelly manipulated them into being loyal to him. I'm not sure about it but they won't give us any information unless we trust them and let them out. Kevin, the man that spoke to you yesterday, keeps asking for Sky saying that 'she'll be able to tell us if he's lying'. I'm not sure what to think of that.. How about you?_

_Well, it's a little worrying but he seemed to know about her gift to sense lies. Maybe that's why he wants her, so she can tell us he's telling the truth. But I don't want her involved. She's still traumatised from last time._

_Well, it's up to you and her. Call in when you decide and I'll come and pick you up, ok?_

_Alright, Vic._

"What did he say?" Sky asked quietly.

I told Sky about the conversation. She was totally willing to go and see this Kevin man, saying that e might have crucial information for the Kelly's trial. I tried y best to stop her saying she wasn't ready to face more of the Kelly's minions but she was undeterred.

"I'm going." She said stubbornly. "Now. Tell Vic to come pick us up."

"But-"

"No buts. Do it now" I did as she said and soon Vic had pulled up outside. I climbed out of the window again in case Simon or Sally had woken and Sky left them a note.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Sky.

"Because I want to help you. I'm part of your family now and that means I help where I can. Your family has done so much for me; it's time I repay them."

"You don't owe us anything, Sky" I answered her softly. I opened her door for her.

"Well, it would make me feel better doing this." She said, as she climbed in.

"Fine" I said and went round to the other side. "But remember, I've got your back. I won't let anything happen to you again."

**AN: I realised that my chapters were really short, so I made this chapter longer but now it seems like super long, but oh well. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for reading. I'll keep trying to update as often as I can (I'm doing well so far) :) Thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4

Sky

When we arrived at the station, I got out of the car and stood with Zed. He grabbed hold of my hand and raised his eyebrows, as if to ask if I'm sure I want to do this, I nodded in response and he squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"You ready?" Victor asked, directing his question at me.

"Yes," I squeak feebly, and I clear my throat and say it again more firmly, "Yes, I am."

We walked into the main office and Victor waved at the man on the front desk, and walked straight by without getting questioned at all. The perks of being in the FBI, I guess. We walked down many corridors before we found a door to an interviewing room and Victor sopped to open it. We all walked into the room and found the three men and Trace inside. Trace looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept, then it occurred to me that perhaps he hadn't. Trace smiled gently to me, trying to reassure me probably. They all still see me as that weak girl who got tricked into getting kidnapped, well all but Zed.

"Hi, I'm Sky. I was told you asked for me?" I aimed the question to the man I saw the other, Kevin I think he was called.

"Hello, I knew the only way the Benedict's would believe me and let me out of this place was if you told them I was being truthful. I know of your talents from my old work and knew what I had to do." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Well, go ahead say what you have to. I want all of the details before I decide what to tell the Benedict's." I said, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

_You sound threatening enough to me, darling. I'm positively petrified of you. _Zed said, cheekily, having 'heard' my thoughts. _You should probably put your shields up though._

_Hey! Zed I told you to stop doing that! _I said in mock annoyance.

"Erm, Sky?" Victor said, waving a hand in front of my face. "You still with us?"

"Oh, sorry ," I replied snapping out of my thoughts. "Erm, go ahead Kevin. Start talking."

He did as I said and told us how he was brain-washed, sort of how I was. It brought back bad images and emotions and I leant further into Zed, who was beside me and he held me tighter to his side. Kevin then carried on to telling us about how after we got the Kelly's arrested they were all somehow freed from Daniel's power. He said how the only reason he was picked to be on Kelly's team was because of his gift and that he was about to pass some information he gathered on to the Net. He was an undercover Net member but got caught up the Kelly's spell.

"But, how are you free now? How do we know you're not just spying on us?" Zed questioned.

"I don't know how we're free now but you can tell we're not spying because of Sky." He replied. "I am telling the truth when I say that I'm not a spy from Kelly and was I telling the truth when I told you about my part in the Kelly's life?" He spoke clearly and directly to me.

"Yes. He's telling the truth." I said quietly.

"Well, we'll discuss what to do with you all in private and then come and let you know. No harm will come to you as long as you don't try anything. Got it?" Victor said scarily. Even I get scared of him still. He puts me on edge.

"Got it." Kevin replied.

We all left and entered another room to discuss the situation.

"So Sky, seeing as you have the best instincts in this situation, do you have any suggestions?" Victor asked.

"Well, everything he said was the truth but he is hiding something, I could see it. I don't think it's too important because the colour was only faint and that suggests the emotion is weak, so I'm sure he'll tell us what it is if he asks. All though at the end of this I think that we should make sure he's a fair distance away from our family, you've been through enough lately."

"We've." Zed added.

"What?" I asked

"We've been through a lot. You need to start accepting you're a part of this family, Sky." Zed spoke quietly and looked deeply into my eyes. I wanted to lean over a kiss him, but someone coughed awkwardly from behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt but the sooner we can get this done the safer we'll be and the sooner you can get back to, well, whatever that was." Trace, who hadn't said much, said as awkwardly as he coughed.

"Sure, sorry." I said "Am I going back in to ask him about what he's hiding?" I asked.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. Then we'll know if he is actually telling us what he was hiding in the first place."

We walked back in and I sat down opposite Kevin. "We've made our decision but have a few questions to ask you first, if you don' mind."

"Of course go ahead." He replied.

"Well, I noticed that you were hiding something from us earlier, and I wanted to know what that was?" I said my statement as a question to stop from sounding too bossy.

"Erm... Well, it wasn't anything important just that, well, it's about these two." He said pointing to the men behind him. "They were loyal to Kelly without needing to be brain-washed but realised they were wrong and asked to come along with me." He said sheepishly.

I turned to look at Trace and Vic to let them know he was being truthful and ask what to say next. Vic was about to talk when Zed interrupted and asked if Vic and Trace could handle the rest on their own. I was confused at Zed, but Trace seemed to understand and said that they'd be fine from now on.

Zed grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my chair and dragged me out. I stopped in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Zed. I came here to help and now you're dragging me away?" I said, a little sharply.

"Well, I think you've done all you can and I did promise to take you on a little trip last night, or have you forgotten already?" He asked with a smile. What was he up to? I thought.

"Fine. Take me where you want but wherever it is please say there's hot chocolate." I said battering my eyelids. Zed leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine. I threw my arms around his neck to pull him closer and he kissed me a little more passionately before he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Of course there'll be hot chocolate for my beautiful soulfinder." Zed whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I wasn't sure where this story was going (I'm still not really so any ideas would be highly appreciated) I could make up excuses for not updating but I'm not going to. I'm just going to say that I'm sorry and I'll hopefully post again either this week or next week. Although probably not at the weekend as I'm picking up my prom dress! (EEEEPP!) Anyways, hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews follows and stuff, it's much appreciated :) thank you all**


End file.
